Contra la Bestia
by freya no uta
Summary: El deseo de su vida se había vuelto realidad, aquel hombre le había pedido matrimonio y hoy ya eran una feliz pareja casada. ¿feliz? No, la realidad era que su matrimonio era el mayor de los infiernos. -¿Cuál…fue mi error...?- pensó mientras el azulejo bajo su cuerpo se teñía de rojo. [Song-fic. La bella y la Bestia de Porta. Escenas un tanto fuertes]


Song-fic.

Canción: La bella y la bestia. Artista: Porta. Animé: Naruto

Trama: El deseo de su vida se había vuelto realidad, aquel hombre le había pedido matrimonio y hoy ya eran una feliz pareja casada. ¿feliz? No, eso creían todos, eso aparentaban, porque la realidad era que su matrimonio era el mayor de los infiernos.

 _-¿Cuál…fue mi error...?-_ pensó mientras el azulejo bajo su cuerpo se teñía de rojo.

.

.

 _La bella y la bestia_

 _Es sólo una historia más...  
La Bella y la Bestia._

Una hermosa niña pelirrosa con un vestido verde pálido reía mientras jugaba en el jardín de su casa, oliendo el débil y dulce aroma de las flores que cortaba poniéndolas en una florero para llevarlas a su madre.

-¡Sakura!- gritó con alegría una mujer de larga cabellera negra que se acercaba a ella-Mira cuanto has crecido, estás hermosa

-Mikoto san…- la niña sonrió al ver a su vecina y caminó nerviosa al notar que tras ella venían sus hijos, uno de su edad y otro un par de años mayor

-¡Mikoto!-gritó la madre de la pelirrosa desde la entrada de su casa, acercándose y saludándola-Pasen, ¿acaban de llegar a sus vacaciones verdad? Descansen un poco en mi casa- La mujer pelirroja madre de la niña, sonrió divertida al ver el sonrojo de su hija mientras miraba al menor de los hijos de Mikoto, de hermoso cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color

-Sasuke, Itachi, saluden a Mebuki y a la pequeña Sakura- La mujer empujó débilmente a su hijo menor hacia la pequeña quien nervioso también evitaba encontrarse con la mirada jade de la pelirrosa

-¡Hola Sakura!- el mayor de ellos, de cabello negro largo atado en una coleta baja y ojos oscuros la sobrepasó al su hermano menor y abrazó alegremente a la niña con el único objetivo de molestar a su hermano menor, quien apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño- desde las vacaciones pasadas no te veía, estas hermosa.-alagó mientras la niña se sonrojaba y su hermano menor se molestaba aún más, sonriendo con arrogancia al apartarlo nerviosamente y opacar su presencia

-Ho...hola Sakura.-saludó a la pelirrosa quien se sonrojó al máximo y comenzó a temblar

-Hola…Sasuke kun- Las mujeres adultas se miraron cómplices, notando el nerviosismo de ambos menores

-Vamos Mikoto, ¿Sasuke podrías ayudar a Sakura a terminar de cortar las rosas? – la madre de la pelirrosa pidió inocentemente

-¡Claro Mebuki! Sasuke ayudará a la hermosa Sakura- La madre del niño rió mientras empujaba a su hijo mayor hacia la casa de su amiga pelirroja

-Itachi, ven con nosotras para preparar unos bocadillos- Invitó la pelirroja, luego entraron a la casa dejando solos a los menores quien no se movían de los nervios

Tragándose todo su nerviosismo el niño se atrevió a romper el hielo- Te ves… linda con… ese vestido…- La niña se sonrojó aún más y sonrió alegremente

-Gracias Sasuke kun- Con la mayor sonrisa de su vida, siguió cortando rosas bajo la atenta mirada del niño quien sostenía las rosas que ella cortaba y las acomodaba en el florero

.

 _5 Años después_

 _._

-¡Sakura chan! Menos mal aún no te vas–Mikoto sonreía a la niña quien vestida con su uniforme escolar salía de su casa

-Buenos días, ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó al notar lo temprano que era para que la mujer adulta estuviese despierta

-Verás… como es el cumpleaños de Itachi, Fugaku y yo iremos a buscarlo a la preparatoria y tardaremos un poco, ¿podrías decirle a Sasuke que espere en tu casa? Claro que, luego vienes a celebrar con nosotros, ¿puedes?- pidió guiñándole un ojo a la pelirrosa

-Claro Mikoto san, tengo la misma clase que él cerca del medio día

-Cuida de él, ¿si? Por eso te quiero, eres la nuera perfecta

-Solo serán unas horas- respondió sonrojándose la pelirrosa

.

.

 _Horas después…_

 _._

 _._

-Deberían haber llegado… casi es de noche- el pelo azabache miraba por la ventana hacia su casa, la cual estaba sumergida en la oscuridad

-Algo debió retrasarlos, ya verás que pronto llegan- La voz de la pelirrosa junto a él tranquilizaba al muchacho. De pronto las luces de un vehículo alumbran la calle y se detienen frente a la casa Uchiha- Llegaron ¿ves?

-Ese no es el auto de mi padre, es muy claro.- frunció el ceño.

-Mi madre va a atenderlos, mira.- Una mujer adulta pelirroja, con un abrigo se dirigió al vehículo

-Me parece haber visto ese vehículo…- sin saber el motivo los nervios del azabache aumentaban. Por un impulso de necesidad, tomó las manos de la pelirrosa y las presionó contra las suyas.-Algo va mal

Lo adolecentes miraban a la mujer mientras conversaba con unos hombres que se bajaron del vehículo. De pronto la mujer cae de rodillas al piso y se cubre su rostro.

Entonces, un vehículo pasó por la calle e iluminó el vehículo estacionado frente a la casa Uchiha.

Era un vehículo de la policía.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par. Los ojos de la pelirrosa se volvieron llorosos. El muchacho soltó a la pelirrosa y corrió fuera de la casa hacia la policía, seguido de cerca por Sakura

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha…-habló con voz entrecortada al policía que los esperaba mientras el otro intentaba tranquilizar a la pelirroja quien aún lloraba de rodillas

-Lamentamos darle esta noticia, Sasuke Uchiha. Su familia…- el policía desvió la mirada mientras hablaba

Todo se quedó en silencio

No había respiración alguna, no hacía falta decir más

No quería saber más

-…ha muerto en un accidente.

.

Había olvidado como respirar, había olvidado como hacer que su corazón latiera. Solo sabía que su garganta dolía, y sus ojos ardían. Había alguien junto a él, una delgada figura femenina lo abrazaba mientras él no parecía vivo.

 _Han muerto._

Aquella voz lo torturaba. Todo había acabado. Su familia estaba muerta, su madre, hermano y su padre. Todo por lo que vivía, su vida había terminado

-Nunca te dejaré solo…- fueron las primera palabras que pareció escuchar en una eternidad. Sintió una respiración entre cortada y un leve gimoteo. No era el suyo, era la mujer que lo abrazaba mientras ella misma intentaba controlarse. Recordó como respirar y sus pulmones dolieron. Recordó cómo mover sus brazos y entre reclamos se sus extremidades se obligó a abrazar a la mujer, y olvidó todo.

 _No estoy solo-_ se repitió para sí mismo

 _Ella era bella,  
_

 _frágil como una rosa,  
_

 _él era una bestia,_

 _esclavo de sus impulsos_

 _Años después__

-¡Suéltala!- gritó un hombre azabache, adulto, lanzándose sobre un hombre rubio que abrazaba a Sakura mientras sonreían

-¡Sasuke detente!- rogó ella, pero él no se detuvo. El rubio recibió un golpe en su mejilla sin comprender lo que ocurría. Se arrojó sobre él de nuevo, pero la pelirrosa se interpuso entre ellos

-¡Basta! ¡Es Naruto! ¡¿no lo recuerdas?!- agitado comprendió quien era. Era un amigo de ambos, un compañero de niñez con quien habían perdido el contacto hace años

-¿Naruto? ¡No dejaré que me la quites!- gritó cabreado

-¡Me estaba felicitando!¡Me felicitaba…porque por fin eres mi prometido!-

Miró a la mujer quien estaba a punto de llorar, y al rubio quien se tocaba la mejilla sorprendido por el ataque

-…yo…lo lamento -susurró y abrazó a la mujer, mientras el rubio ponía los ojos en blanco

-Joder Sasuke, has cambiado, te has vuelto un amargado, no sé cómo Sakura chan puede soportarte. Por cierto, felicidades por su compromiso, el golpe lo tomaré como un "gracias"

 _Único día que les ataron esposas  
ya no eran niños,  
crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos  
_

-Sasuke…-susurró la pelirrosa mientras éste un tanto nervioso le quitaba el vestido blanco con el que acababa de casarse

-Sakura…- susurró tomando su mano, admirando el anillo que los unía como esposos

-Te amo, Sasuke- sonrió dejando escapar una lágrima de alegría, mientras él le respondía con un beso.

 _Todo marchaba bien,  
eso parecía en su primera luna de miel  
juró serle de por vida fiel  
y ella a él,  
una historia como otra cualquiera_

 _quién les ve y quién les viera  
_

 _¿Hay algo que sea eterno?_

-¡Vamos por unas copas!- tomó su maletín sonriendo al hombre frente a él, quien respondió con la misma sonrisa

-Conozco un lugar donde hay excelentes mujeres…Sasuke, ¿no tendrás problemas con tu mujer si llegas tarde a casa?

-No, le envío un mensaje diciendo que se alargó una reunión y ya.

-Ojalá mi mujer me lo creyera…

 _Pero el tiempo pasa  
y las relaciones se agotan  
se cansan,  
ella ni lo nota  
porque esta ciega,  
ciega de amor  
_

-Hoy se cumplían tres años desde que nos casamos…-apagó las velas en la elegante mesa tras un leve soplido, limpiando las lágrimas que arruinaban su delicado maquillaje. -¿Dónde estás, Sasuke?

Tomó las copas y la champaña, dirigiéndose a la cocina para guardar las cosas que con tanto esmero había preparado esa tarde, aquella velada especial a compartir con el hombre que amaba y que no llegó a casa.

 _Pero no aguanta la monotonía  
ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía  
o eso le decía a sus colegas de copas_

 _''Yo salgo con otras, pero ella ni lo nota''_

 _Bella estaba ciega_  
 _pero no era tonta,_  
 _ya dudaba_

 _Tantas noches sola_  
 _cuantas horas de la madrugada_

Reprimía un sollozo cubriendo su boca, intentando no pensar en lo que en sus manos había. _¿cómo había llegado una mancha de lápiz labial a la camisa de su marido, si ella no usaba labiales desde hacía semanas?_

-Tal vez es un error… alguna broma de sus compañeros de trabajo- susurró intentando calmar su respiración.

Pero ni ella misma podía creerlo

 _La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,  
te regaló una infidelidad por cada rosa  
y es que el perdón será tu debilidad  
pero lo que pasa una vez  
siempre sufre de una vez más  
_

 _Este cuento no es eterno  
debo salir ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
debo salir  
quiero vivir  
quiero vivir  
_

Despertó y miró el reloj, eran las tres quince de la mañana y su marido acababa de llegar, pero prefirió fingir que dormía.

Sintió a alguien entrar en la habitación y un horrible olor a alcohol. De pronto el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo la hizo abrir los ojos asustada

-…Sakura…mi Sakura…

Apestaba a alcohol. La sujetó de sus manos mientras esta incómoda intentaba zafarse de su firme agarre

-¡Sasuke!¡Me asustas, suéltame!- intentó no gritar para no molestar más aún a su marido, pero sabía que nada bueno saldría de ahí

-Tienes mucha ropa…- entre forcejeo quitó el cubrecama con el que estaba tapada la pelirrosa y luego tomó el camisón con el que la mujer cubría su desnudez.

Estaba aterrada. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo

-¡Sasuke, detente!- gritó entre sollozos la mujer, pero solo lo motivó a terminar con lo que hacía, rasgando la ropa de la mujer y dejándola desnuda bajo él

Aquellas manos que tan nerviosamente la había desnudado la primera vez, hoy dejaban marcas en sus muñecas por la presión que hacía en ellas. Aquellas delicadas caricias con las que compartieron la primera vez juntos como esposos, hoy era reemplazada por la violencia con el que la denudó.

-Por favor…-rogó. Él, cabreado ante la oposición de su esposa la besó con rudeza. Ella lo mordió en respuesta ante tan asqueroso beso lleno de licor y olor a cigarro.

Él respondió con un golpe en su mejilla, que la dejó shokeada. No creía lo que acababa de pasar, ni lo que pasaría.

Él desabrochó sus pantalones quitándoselos de un tirón, volviéndose a poner sobre la mujer

-Eres mía…

 _Tantas cicatrices ya no puedo más  
me duelen las entrañas  
de tanto sangrar..  
No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar  
este moretón que es mi corazón _

_Ya no se cuánto más tiempo podré aguantar  
ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar  
el peso de estos años me doblan la edad  
En cada rincón tengo un moretón_

Miró la foto que había en la pared, Sasuke y ella cuando eran unos niños, ella sostenía un ramo de flores que le había dado el niño azabache.

- _ojalá pudiéramos volver…-_ pensó la mujer- a aquella época, en que nuestro amor era verdadero-

Miró la argolla de matrimonio en sus dedos, y la quitó guardándola en un mueble donde guardaba unas escasas joyas. Sintió un tirón en su vientre bajo, la forma en que su "marido" la había hecho suya no había sido diferente a una violación.

Su marido la había violado. Aquel a quien amaba la había destrozado.

 _Dime que esto no ha pasado  
tu dime que el barrio ha olvidado  
mañana todo habrá cambiado  
y esto será sólo un horrible recuerdo  
_

 _Sé que me quieres mi vida  
yo sé que no habrá más heridas  
mañana será un nuevo día  
Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo  
_

-¡Basta!- gritaba intentando huir del azabache quien había llegado borracho nuevamente, haciendo escándalo y buscándola para saciar sus deseos. Corrió la pelirrosa hasta el cuarto del baño y se encerró mientras el hombre golpeaba la puerta intentando en vano entrar.

De pronto los golpes cesaron, y por un momento la mujer respiró en paz. Pero no había acabado.

Con todo el peso de su cuerpo el hombre arremetió contra la puerta, haciendo que el seguro cediera y haciendo que ya nada los separara

-Esto lo pagarás…

Con odio en su voz, eliminó la distancia que los separaba y golpeó con toda su ira el rostro de la mujer, la cual resbaló cayendo contra la pared y golpeando su cabeza al caer

Estaba semi inconsciente, no sentía dolor alguno, y eso la aliviaba. Sentía que no podía respirar ante las sacudidas que daba su cuerpo en respuesta a los golpes que el hombre le daba.

Una y otra vez, la golpeó sin siquiera preguntarse el motivo. Sin siquiera preguntarse por lo que hacía. Él no era un animal, él era una bestia.

 _Empiezan las discusiones,  
parece que a él no le gustan,  
se vuelve insensible y agresivo  
y a Bella le asusta_

 _Lágrimas caían, tras un empujón_  
 _y el primer puñetazo,_  
 _te conformas con un perdón_  
 _y un simple abrazo_

-Me he caído… de verdad, no te preocupes, no saldré de casa por un tiempo

-Sakura…-la voz de Naruto a través del teléfono era inquieta, sabía que algo no iba bien.

-De verdad… solo necesito descansar

-Ve a un médico Sakura

-No, no es mucho, solo no me siento bien, con descansar un poco estaré bien

-Te paso a dejar medicina cuando salga del trabajo-

-¡no!- respondió alarmada- es decir… no te preocupes, Sasuke me traerá un poco, estaré bien

 _No quieres darle importancia  
porque no quieres perderlo  
pero sientes impotencia  
y a la vez pánico y miedo_

 _No puedes creerlo todavía,_  
 _después de tantos años_  
 _''Te preguntas por qué te has caído en el puente''_

-…Sakura….-la voz de Sasuke llamando a su esposa hizo que a ésta se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Tubo miedo, tenía miedo

-…Sasuke me necesita, hasta pronto Naruto

-Saku-

Pero ya había cortado la llamada. Si seguía hablando con él éste sabría que algo iba mal

-¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué no me oyes?!

-¡Ya voy!- respondió caminando por el pasillo hacia el living

-Tráeme otra cerveza, y prepárame algo de comida, tengo hambre

-Hay comida preparada, la cociné hace menos de una hora- dijo dándole una cerveza desde el refrigerador, intentando mantener su orgullo y no molestarse por las palabras ni como la trataba aquel hombre

-¿quieres que coma esa porquería? Sabes que no me gustan los tomates, arruinaste la comida usándolos, cocina otra cosa

-Sasuke, toda tu vida has amado los tomates-reprochó ella

-¡pues hoy no, hoy los odio! ¡ve ahora mismo a cocinar algo!

-….- no respondió, simplemente hizo cuenta que no había escuchado y se dirigió a preparar otro almuerzo a paso lento, su cuerpo dolía, pero no tanto como su corazón. Aquel hombre sentado en el sillón no era el hombre que amaba, aquel hombre sentado en aquel sillón era su peor pesadilla, era el hombre que la maltrataba, que abusaba de ella y quien la mantenía presa en su propia casa. Era el hombre que odiaba. Por él solo sentía lástima y odio.

 _El silencio no te ayuda,  
sé que no sabes que hacer,  
sabes que fue la primera  
y no será la última vez_

 _Créeme sé que no quieres más problemas_  
 _pero no te quedes en silencio_  
 _si tu marido te pega_

Miró su cuerpo desnudo al espejo, éste reflejaba totalmente su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado delgada, los huesos se marcaban en donde no deberían notarse. Habían muchas cicatrices, pero no tantas como moretones. Las ojeras bajo su rostro iban en aumento, tanto como era posible, sus ojos estaban vacíos y sin vida.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando paso al moreno de pelo azabache quien miró a la mujer atentamente con mirada lujuriosa

-Estas delgada, perra. ¿acaso no te he alimentado bien?- se burló desabrochando sus pantalones. Ella no opuso resistencia, él la tomó por el pelo y tiró de ella, luego la arrojó sobre la cama, ella no hizo nada. A cambio, no recibió golpes.

 _Porque no le perteneces,_  
 _te mereces mucho más_  
 _Ese cretino tienen autoridad_  
 _se la das y él se crece_

 _No puedes detenerle,_  
 _no puedes defenderte,_  
 _no puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte_

Recordó el sentimiento de amor. Y recordó lo que ahora sentía por aquel hombre. ¿es posible sentir algo tan distinto por la misma persona? Sí… era posible, ella lo sabía, su cuerpo lo sabía y lo decía a gritos.

 _Cada día más normal_  
 _pasar del amor al odio,_  
 _se convirtió en algo habitual_  
 _otro mal episodio_

-Debo salir adelante… debo luchar…- miró su rostro al espejo, tenía bastante maquillaje y podía ocultar a la perfección ya que últimamente su "marido" no era tal salvaje con ella.

Tomó las hojas con las copias de su currículo y se dispuso a buscar trabajo. Tenía una profesión de enfermera, más por evitar los disgustos con su marido nunca había podido trabajar luego de casarse con él

Pero ahora era diferente. A aquel hombre no le debía nada más que sufrimiento.

Tomó las maletas, junto a la puerta, miró la foto sobre la mesa en la entrada de la casa, era una foto de la boda de ella y Sasuke. Sonrió con ironía y la colocó boca abajo.

 _Nunca más volveré a ti_

. _  
Bestia no te quiere  
pero quiere que seas suya  
para siempre_

-¡Ésta es! Es un departamento pequeño, pero para una o dos personas está bien. No es cara y tiene buenas instalaciones, es casi nuevo

Sonrió la pelirrosa –Es perfecto- las paredes blancas hacían juego con los muebles neutros, era un buen lugar, cercano a mucha locomoción de la nueva ciudad a la que se había mudado. No volvería a su antigua vida, no volvería a ver a ese hombre que tanto la había hecho sufrir. Nunca más

-Bien.-Dicho la muchacha de pelo rubio sonriendo abiertamente- pensé que no sonreías, o que habías olvidado como hacerlo. Lo siento, no puedo ocultarlo más, nunca me reconocerás si sigues así-. Los ojos jade la miraron dudando de si hablaba enserio o no, algo en ella se le hacía familiar.-Sé que me has olvidado, frentona Sakura, pero yo no sería tan mala como para olvidar a mi mejor amiga de niñas.

-¿….Ino?- preguntó la pelirrosa recordando de pronto esos ojos celestes en su infancia

-¿Quién más sería tan sexy como yo, Sakura-cerda?- Entre risas abrazó a la pelirrosa quien soltó un quejido cuando ésta pasó a llevar su costado, había un moretón del cual no se había del todo.

-¡Hey!- preocupada por la expresión de dolor en el rostro de la pelirrosa, Ino la soltó- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿estás bien?

-Si… me caí por las escaleras- _será la última vez que miento-_ Tuve muy la mala suerte en la otra ciudad, así que vine a probar suerte aquí. Espero me vaya mucho mejor

-Me tienes a mí, eso ya es empezar bien. Además, en ésta ciudad viven varios de los que estudiamos juntos en primaria. ¿Recuerdas a Lee? ¡Si hasta el estudiante de intercambio, Gaara vive aquí!- emocionada no paraba de hablar

-Sigues igual de habladora. Nunca cambiarás. – sonrió la pelirrosa. Sentía extraños los músculos de su rostro, hacía años no reía tanto

-Y tú te has vuelto una amargada…- tiró de la maleta que llevaba la pelirrosa y entró en el departamento. ¿Sabes?-invitó a sentarse a la pelirrosa en un sillón del departamento- Cuando te vi, supe que eras tú. Pero tu rostro era distinto. Es decir.-se corrigió- sigues igual de frentona, pero tu vista estaba sombría, dabas miedo.- Se encogió de hombros alejando los recuerdos- No sé qué te haya pasado, pero aquí estarás bien. Mis padres de dedican a comprar departamentos, luego los arreglan y arriendan totalmente equipados, eres mi antigua amiga, así que no te preocupes por el dinero por un tiempo. Descansa mientras encuentras trabajo y no te preocupes por nada, ¿okay?

Una lágrima se escapó por las mejillas de Sakura. Hacía años no se preocupaban por ella de esa manera, desde que su madre murió por una enfermedad se había quedado sola, solo tenía a Sasuke… por eso no podía dejarlo, no podía resistir a la soledad, eso, hasta que vivir con él se transformó en un infierno

-Gracias, Ino.

-Por nada frentona

-Cerda

-Pelo chicle

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

 _._

 _._

Estaba durmiendo en su cama, moviéndose incómoda, soñaba que era perseguida por Sasuke y éste la golpeaba

 _''¡Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie entiendes!''_

 _Bella no podía más,_  
 _el cada día era más bestia_

Despertó agitada. Todo había acabado, pero no podía descansar, soñaba cada día con aquel que la torturaba incluso ahora en sus sueños.

Miró el reloj, se sentía mareada y confundida, pero ya era hora de levantarse.

.

.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Sakura, a partir de hoy trabajaré aquí como su enfermera asistente.- se presentó y el pelirrojo frente a ella la quedó mirando por un tiempo considerable

-Sakura…Haruno?.-Preguntó el hombre de ojos claros.- Vivía en el mismo vecindario que tú, éramos compañeros junto a Ino y Naruto

-Gaara?- preguntó y lo reconoció. Sonrió al médico, cada vez se sentía mejor en aquella ciudad.

.

.

 _Pero hay cosas que son muy bonitas como para ser ciertas_

-Sakura…despierta, vamos Sakura- sentía su cuerpo acalambrado y unas profundas nauseas. Unas manos rodeaban su cabeza sosteniéndola

-Gaara…-reconoció la voz del hombre con quien trabajaba- ¿qué ocurre?

-Sakura…no te preguntaré el por qué lo ocultaste, pero de no haber estado allí, pudiste caer por las escaleras y perder a tu bebé. Hace pocos días comenzaste a trabajar aquí, pero pensé que confiabas en Temari y en mí. ¿ocurre algo que no puedas decirnos, que te impidió contarnos que estabas embarazada?

Estaba congelada. En la mención de la palabra "bebé" su corazón dejó de latir. Intentó buscar explicaciones, y de pronto no las hubo. Mareos, náuseas, pesadillas, retraso menstrual. Todo calzaba.

Hacía dos semanas, pensó que por fin había llegado a un buen lugar, iniciar una nueva vida. Pero su pesadilla no había acabado. Estaba embarazada, del hombre de sus pesadillas.

-¡Sakura!- La pelirrosa se estremecía entre llantos, aquel bebé producto no del amor que sintió por Sasuke, sino por la brutalidad de él hacia ella. Era el hijo de su pesadilla… aquella inocente criatura hija del hombre que odiaba.

-¡Temari, trae unos calmantes!- Perdía el conocimiento. Sentía sus piernas congeladas, no quería tocar su vientre, no podía. Aquella inocente criatura…

.

 _Cuando ella quiso hablar  
ya era demasiado tarde,  
se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal  
'La Bella y la Bestia''  
Prefiero no contaros el final_

.

Abrió sus ojos, estaba relajada. Sabía que no estaba sola, alguien dormía a un costado de ella. Era Naruto, aquel rubio amigo que nunca le faltaba. Acarició su cabello rubio y éste despertó al instante

-Sakura chan, ¿estás bien?.- fue lo primero que dijo al despertar. Incluso sus ojos estaban semi abierto cuando lo dijo

-Sí, solo fue un desmayo, lo siento.-Se disculpó cuando la realidad la golpeó. Tocó tu vientre, sabía lo que allí había. Y sintió un reconfortante sentimiento de no estar sola. Ella había sufrido y aquella criatura no tenía la culpa.. debía olvidar quien era su padre, debía quererla por lo que era, su futuro hijo o hija.

-Naruto, es hora de irme, no puedo estar descansando cuando soy la enfermera del hospital. Venga, ayuda a levantarme.

-Sakura… te ves bien.- Se sonrojó mientras ayudaba a la muchacha a ponerse de pie.- Te ves casi tan bien como mi amada Hinata. Tal vez debamos comer juntos un día, deberías traer a su amargado esposo también

 _Cuando ella quiso hablar  
ya era demasiado tarde,  
se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal  
'La Bella y la Bestia''  
Prefiero no contaros el final  
_

Un dolor atravesó el pecho de la pelirrosa. No le había contado nada a Naruto, ni de los maltratos ni que se había ido del lado de Sasuke, solo le había dicho que estaba trabajando fuera de la ciudad. No podía seguir ocultándoselo, debía decírselo todo.

-Naruto, hay algo que debo decirte y que te he ocultado…- susurró la mujer sentándose en la camilla donde antes dormía

-Lo sé, Sakura. La rubia me lo dijo, ¿estás embarazada verdad? ¡En hora buena!- la felicitó abrazándola. Ojalá solo fuese eso- Si no llamo cuando te has desmayado y ese frío pelirrojo contesta, ni hubiese sabido lo que pasaba- dijo sintiéndose herido

-Verás… hay más cosas que no te he dicho, pero éste no es un buen lugar para hablarlas. Vamos a casa y te cuento todo.

-Claro, vamos.

Caminaron por los pasillos y la pelirrosa sentía nervios, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien. Pero no importaba, no estaba sola, ahora tenía a un bebé en su vientre que debía proteger con su vida misma. Lo protegería ante todo.

-Oh, rayos- dijo el rubio cuando ya llegaban a la salida del hospital.- necesito ir al baño, sigue adelante, hay una sorpresa esperándote allá afuera.

Dudosa, pero sonriente ante los extraños gestos que hacía el rubio la mujer salió del hospital en dirección contraria a la del rubio, caminando hacia el estacionamiento frontal del hospital.

Caminando hacia su pesadilla.

.

-¡Te llevarás una sorpresa Sakura!- decía el rubio caminando alegre por los pasillos- Mira que no haberle dicho a Sasuke que estabas embarazada, arruiné la sorpresa. Pero bueno, ya estarás feliz de celebrar la noticia junto a él. ¡El bebé es la mayor bendición de un matrimonio!

.

.

.

Sakura, desorientada e intentando recordar lo que había sucedido se movió desde una incómoda posición. Y recordó un pañuelo sobre su nariz, y caer inconsciente a os segundos después. Recordó haber un mechón de pelo…azabache

-Por fin despiertas.

 _Este cuento no es eterno  
debo salir ponerle un fin  
ser más fuerte que esa bestia  
Debo salir  
quiero vivir  
quiero vivir_

No podía moverse. Estaba atada de manos y pies, su boca estaba cubierta por un paño la le impedía gritar. No tenía escapatoria

-Has sido una chica muy mala.

Se acercó a paso lento, mientras la desesperación en la pelirrosa se hacía evidente. Sus ojos estaban colapsando de tantas lágrimas. Pero, por primera vez no sentía miedo, no sentía ninguna de las emociones que sentía antes. Hoy, el único sentimiento que tenía era el terror por lo que pudiese pasarle a su hijo. Al hijo de la bestia.

 _No en el vientre-_ Rogaba una y mil veces. No podía perder a su hijo, no podía, y menos en manos de la bestia que tenía por padre. No podía darse por vencida, debía luchar y salvar a su hijo.

 _Si hay alguien que me escucha, por favor...salven a mi hijo-_ rogaba en vano

Tomó a la pelirrosa por los cabellos, haciéndola gemir por el dolor. Hizo así que alzara su vista y estuviera en contacto con la de él

No había miedo, había desafío. Era lástima, odio, rencor, y el deseo de que aquella criatura que apenas empezaba a formarse en su vientre no pereciera

Pero la bestia no comprendía aquella mirada. Solo quería verla gritar de dolor, tanto como nunca había sentido, por el haberlo traicionado, irse sin decir anda, lejos de él, seguramente con otro hombre, seguramente con un amante, seguramente huyendo lejos de él porque ella no lo amaba.

Y llegó el primer golpe, en el mentón de la mujer. El mundo entero se sacudió ante el golpe, se sentía débil, impotente, pero agradecida de que el golpe no fuese en el vientre.

 _Por favor.. protejan a mi hijo_

Aquella era su mujer, pero ella lo había abandonado seguramente por otro. No. Ella lo había abandonado por otro. Por revolcarse con su amante mientras él debía quedar en la soledad, ser abandonado como siempre

Él no quería quedarse solo, no quería. Pero lo habían traicionado, su esposa lo había traicionado quizá cuantas veces, quizá con cuántos hombres, quizá por cuanto tiempo. ¡alguna vez le habría sido fiel? Era una mujer horrible, solo cuando la veía sometida ante él, cuando la veía débil y con aquella mirada de dolor, podía sentir que tenía el poder sobre ella, que ella no iría a alguna parte. Pero había sido débil, por eso ella lo había abandonado.

 _Tu final atravesó mi alma en sólo un compás_  
 _callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad_  
 _me has convertido en un triste número más_  
 _Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición_

-Me abandonaste. Me traicionaste.- Dijo con voz quebrada el de pelo azabache. – Eres igual a mis padres, todos me abandonan, todos me traicionan, todos… merecen lo peor

Y más golpes llegaron, milagrosamente la mujer aunque casi inconsciente, podía proteger su vientre. Su brazo dolía como nunca, había protegido a su bebé de una patada. Su mentón dolía, había recibido un golpe de lleno. Dolía la espalda, cuando fue empujada y golpeada en una pared que no logró saber de qué era. Su corazón dolía

Perdió la noción del tiempo, un puñetazo llegó a su ojo derecho.

Pero pudo ver algo en forma borrosa. Un jarrón de vidrio a unos escasos metros de ella. Necesitaba gritar, pero no podía, así que debía hacer ruido. Necesitaba pedir ayuda.

Otro puñetazo llegó, esta vez hasta su pecho. Sintió su corazón detenerse, y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Sintió un dolor nunca antes sentido, sintió, que su pecho se abría por la mitad.

-Eres una zorra, y tu lugar está en el piso.

Otro golpe más, una patada en sus piernas. Dolía todo su cuerpo. Logró ponerse en posición fetal, cubriendo lo máximo posible su cuerpo. Miró de reojo al jarrón, jamás llegaría a él, jamás lograría llegar.

 _Lo siento… mi bebé-_ pensó la pelirrosa. _Desde niña quería ser madre, tener un hijo con el hombre que amaba, con Sasuke. Llegaste en un momento difícil… si las cosas hubieses sido diferentes, si tan solo tu padre no hiciera esto, si tan solo… tus abuelos no hubiesen muerto, todo habría sido diferente._

Otro golpe. Sintió sus piernas dormirse cuando recibió una nueva patada en su espalda. Algo le indicaba, que otras veces al menos se controlaba, ahora no lo hacía. Sus golpes nunca había dolido tanto como ahora.

 _Tu padre era un buen hombre… pero todo lo bueno se acaba…lo siento, mi bebé._

 _Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás  
no volveré a tener otra oportunidad  
seré sólo un mal día en la prensa local  
Pero mi dolor será tu prisión  
_

 _Lo siento, mi bebé_

 _Lo siento_

 _Lo siento_

 _Lo siento._

… _perdóname, por no haber huido lo suficientemente lejos, por no haber cambiado las cosas, porque eres mi hijo. Perdóname por no poder protegerte mejor, perdóname._

Ya no gemía, ya emitía ruido alguno. Solo aguantaba los golpes, muchos de ellos los olvidaba apenas los sentía, ya no aguantaba consciente. Sentía sangre en su boca, sus piernas eran un hormigueo y no le respondían, sentía un dolor palpitante en un brazo.

Sintió otra sacudida cuando ésta vez, pisó su costado. Y sintió el dolor. Un dolor inigualable cuando él cargó gran peso en ella, sentía sus costillas a punto de ceder.

Aquel dolor la trajo a la consciencia nuevamente, e intentó apartar el pie de hombre.

Aquel fue su peor error.

Sintió el peso desaparecer, y otro lo suplantó inmediatamente. Una patada en su vientre. Con una mano logró protegerse, sus dedos recibieron gran parte del impacto, por la fuerza de la patada la amarra en sus manos de deshizo, su vientre recibió poco impacto pues logró protegerse apenas. Pero ahora estaba libre de sus manos, con su vista se fijó en el de pelo azabache, estaba agitado mirándola con unos ojos que no describían nada, ningún sentimiento.

 _Y si yo ahora pudiera cambiar en algo tus miserias  
daría todo porque entendieras  
sólo un segundo de mi sufrimiento  
_

Y cuando éste tomó impulso, supo que la peor de las patadas vendría, y sintió apenas sus piernas. Debía actuar ahora.

 _Aguanta, bebé. Sobreviviremos. ¡por favor!¡resiste!_

El hombre caminó deprisa, hacia ella, ésta, al contrario de encogerse, estiró sus piernas cuando él venía casi sobre ella. su pie se enredó con el de él, y el trastabilló. Eso fue suficiente. Se puso de pie sintiendo como si todo su cuerpo se quebrajara apoyándose en la pared saltando apenas pues sus pies seguían unidos aunque el amarre estaba un poco flojo. Estaba por llegar al jarrón, cuando la tomaron por el pelo. Y vio algo, al borde de la mesa donde estaba el jarrón. Una navaja.

 _A mi madre siempre le gustó mi pelo_

La alcanzó con la punta de sus dedos, luego a afirmó entre ellos y lanzó con fuerza su mano entre la mano de Sasuke y su cabello rosa

 _Hay que hacer sacrificios._

Sintió ceder el agarre en su pelo, y como hebras de él caían al piso. A Sasuke le gustaba el pelo largo, por eso ella se lo dejaba así. Pero ya no más.

 _Espero que al menos mi historia  
no quede sólo en la memoria  
Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,  
Que no se repita jamás este cuento_

Apenas aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre ella, ésta alcanzó el jarrón y lo tomó sintiendo un fuerte tirón en su brazo. Volvió su rostro hasta él, y vio una mirada vacía. Escasos segundos después, el jarró caía sobre Sasuke, quien se protegía con sus antebrazos. Aprovechó para sacar el amarre de su boca y gritar por ayuda mientras sacaba el de sus pies, pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie, sus piernas simplemente no respondieron. Sintió unos pasos acercarse a ella.

 _Lo siento.. al final, no pude protegerte._

Algo filoso se clavó en su espalda, cerca de un hombro. No podía gritar algo entendible, no era capaz de modular por el dolor

 _Si pudiera dar mi vida porque tu nacieras… lo haría_

Sus piernas no respondían, sentía un dolor indescriptible en su espalda. Y finalmente sintió su peor temor: golpes en su vientre. No podía gritar ya, sentía que su vida se desvanecía, de su boca brotaba sangre. Por su mejilla lastimada entre golpes

 _¿Cuál…fue mi error...?-_ pensó mientras el azulejo bajo su cuerpo se teñía de rojo.

 _Si tu no vives… yo tampoco, mi hijo._

 _Este cuento no es eterno  
debo ponerle un fin_

 _ser más fuerte que esa bestia_

 _Quiero salir  
quiero vivir_

Un ruido escuchó a lo lejos antes de perder la consciencia. Un golpe. Y los golpes en su vientre cesaron. Todo pareció calmarse para ella, todo había terminado.

-¡Suéltala!- Era la voz de un hombre, no pudo identificarla, nunca la había oído. Luego, todo entró en un profundo silencio, y una mano gentil acarició su frente. No pudo oír más, no pudo resistir más.

 _Sé más fuerte que esa Bestia  
debes salir,  
vuelve a vivir_

 _La Bella y la Bestia_

.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos, vio un cielo blanco. El techo de un hospital. Había vendan por todo su cuerpo, yeso en un brazo, sus piernas estaban algo torpes pero podía moverlas. Al final de la habitación había un hombre, pelirrojo, y otro rubio. Gaara y Naruto. Estaban durmiendo uno sobre un sillón y el otro apoyado en él..

No tenía frío, no tenía calor, no sentía nada.

Miró a un costado y vio varios cables conectados a ella, sueros y agujas, vio una bolsa de transfusión de sangre que aún le quedaba un poco por transferirle. Con cuidado quitó una aguja, luego la otra. Se movió y mil dolores aparecieron en su cuerpo, incluso sedada los sentía, el mayor de ellos en su espalda. Notó algo más. Llevaba una venda y un aislante sobre un ojo, el derecho. Intentando no hacer ruido caminó descalza hasta los pies de la cama, y tomó de la mesa que allí había el historial su historial.

Leyó entonces, rápidamente en búsqueda de algo, un algo que ella ya no sentía; y lo vio, la palabra "aborto". Su pecho, se congeló. No podía con el dolor, ya no podía.

Intentó ser fuerte, aun así las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Y no le importo

Ya nada importaba.

Por eso, ella, su vida, no importaba.

Caminó saliendo de la habitación, la cerámicas eran frías, la hacían sentir viva, viva, por última vez.

Estaba cerca del ascensor, reconoció el hospital en el que trabajaba las últimas semanas. Era de madrugada, la única vez en que hay poco personal en el hospital, le correspondía el turno a Gaara, pero él se había dormido. Era mejor así.

Estaba en el tercer piso, no tardó mucho en llegar al último piso. Se aferraba a las paredes cuando salió y el frío de la noche la invadió

No quería pensar en nada, no hacía falta.

 _Sé más fuerte,  
camina hacia adelante,_

 _no te rindas,  
no te quedes en silencio…_

No tenía fuerzas, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada, ya no quería vivir. _No pude protegerte, así que, voy contigo, mi bebé._

Sus manos tomaron el frío barandal, con ayuda de una caja en el piso se impulsó hasta quedar sentada en el barandal.

 _Esta fue mi triste historia._

La historia de la felicidad convertida en odio, sufrimiento, la vida convertida en muerte.

-¡Sakura!- vio al pelirrojo correr saliendo del ascensor, corría hacia ella

-¡Gaara!- gritó en respuesta sonriendo tristemente.- Dile a Naruto… que por fin encontré mi felicidad. Mi felicidad, está con mi hijo…

Gaara dio los últimos pasos que lo separaban de la pelirrosa, pero aun así no logró llegar…

 _-¡Descansa en el infierno Sasuke!_ – pensó Sakura. Se soltó dando un pequeño impulso, sintiendo el frío viento contra ella.

- _Descansa en el cielo mi pequeño bebé, pronto estaré contigo_

 _._

 _._

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _._

 _Hola!_

Hay quienes me odiarán por el final, peeeero así es la vida. Hay quienes se cansan de vivir, hay quieres no pueden más

Pregunta. ¿Cuánto maltrato hay en el mundo? ¿Cuantos femicidios, parricidios y suicidios hay al día?.

No todos tienes la fuerza de vivir. No todos tienen motivos para vivir, hay quienes sus motivos se los ha llevado la muerte, por eso ellos también se van con ella

Sea cual sea su decisión, personalmente prefiero la vida. Por mí, todos prefirieran vivir, pero eso no es la realidad de todos.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos algún otro día que decida pasar la noche escribiendo en vez de dormir! Deséenme suerte en la U, ése es el motivo por el que casi no escribo.

Nos leemos!


End file.
